The purpose of the study is to assess if there is any difference in the reaction rate that individuals experience when they are treated with Gammagard S/D or their previously used commercially available products. Patients with a known diagnosis of primary immune deficiency will be enrolled and receive intravenous gammaglobulin infusions every 2-4 weeks for a period of 48 weeks.